HidaSaku KibaSaku
by Anime-Freck12
Summary: she was inlove with an akatsuki and he was to. they promse to stay with each other foever. she falls inlove with someone else. they get marride and have a kid. what will happen next? HidaSaku KibaSaku


"Naruto, are you coming?" Sakura yelled a couple of blocks away.

"Huh, yeah," Naruto says running after Sakura. They had been planning to have a little picnic by the lake. They arrived at the lake a little after noon.

Sakura sat down and asked, "Naruto, why did you want to have a picnic with me, when you're going with Hinata?"

"Well, you're my teammate and I wanted to talk to you, alone," Naruto said starting to eat his ramon.

"Talk about what?" Sakura asked taking the cup of ramon away from him.

"I know about 'him'," Naruto says looking away from her.

Sakura looked surprised, "About who?"

"You know, that Akatsuki guy," he says looking at her seriously.

"N-naruto, y-you can't b-be serious," Sakura says.

Naruto only looks at her. "Sakura, you can't see him anymore. It's too dangerous, being in love with the enemy."

Sakura gets up and slaps Naruto. "If you ever say anything about who I can love, I will hurt you." Then she runs off into the woods.

~ Somewhere in the woods. ~

"Damn you Naruto!" Sakura yells as she throws one of her kunai at a tree. "You always ruin things!" Then she falls to the ground, crying.

"Angry are we, un?" someone says from behind a tree. Sakura looks up from the ground, only to see the opposite person she wanted to.

"Where is Hidan?" Sakura says still on the ground.

"He's back at base, un. Now why are you crying, un?" Deidara says walking towards her and placing his hand on her check. She hated it when he did that because his tongue would always lick her.

She pushes his hand away, "My friend, somehow, found out about Hidan and me."

"That's not good, un," Deidara says kneeling down. "This means you either have to stay here or come to the Akatsuki, and stay, un."

"STAY!" Sakura yelled. "If I stay they will come to find me."

"Not if we can disguise you well enough, un," Deidara says grinning.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well… I was thinking, dying your hair, changing your scent, and pretty much change the way you look, un," Deidara says grinning even more.

Sakura slaps him, "You perverted bastard."

"Oww, that hurt, and what was it for?" Deidara says rubbing his check.

"You were thinking about all the was of changing me, as in changing my clothes," Sakura says getting up.

"You're so mean, can't a guy dream, un," Deidara says following her to the end of the cliff.

Sakura was able to see all of Konoha, "Dei, if I stay with the Akatsuki, I would be abandoning my village, and I couldn't do that."

Deidara turned her around, so they faced each other, "Sakura, now you have to choose, un. Staying here with your village or come to the Akatsuki, un."

"If I stay, I'll never see Hidan again. But if I go, I'll be betraying my village and friends. My family is already gone, but I still have Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and the rest. I don't want to leave them, but I want to see Hidan again," Sakura said looking into Deidara's eyes.

"Sakura, I'm leaving, un. You either follow or stay, un. Your only choices, un," Deidara says walking off towards the Akatsuki base.

Sakura watched him leave, she fell to her knees. 'Damn decisions. If Deidara leaves my sight then I can't go to Hidan.' She sat there crying as Deidara left her sight, she had chosen to stay, leaving Hidan to the Akatsuki and to anyone who wanted him.

~ Time Skip… One year later ~

"Sakura!!!" Tsunade yelled from her office.

Sakura came running into her office, "Yes, Lady-Hokage."

"New mission, round up three others and get going," she said handing Sakura the scroll.

"Hai," Sakura says and leaves.

~ Outside Tsunade's office building ~

'Let's see,' Sakura thinks as she reads the scroll. When Sakura reads the mission scroll and drops it. 'A mission to find the Akatsuki,' Sakura thought then only one thing came to her mind, 'Hidan.'

"Oi Sakura, Kiba said coming up to her.

"Oh, hi Kiba," Sakura said being pulled out of her thoughts. After what had happened with the decision, she and Kiba got together.

"Oh cool, new mission. Can I go?" Kiba said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Umm, don't you want to read what the mission is about?" Sakura asked.

"C'mon, every mission Tsunade has assigned you, I've only went on one. I just want to send more time with you," Kiba says wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sakura blushed, "Well the mission is an Akatsuki seek-n-find, so it might take a while."

"That's fine, remember, I've always wanted to go on an Akatsuki mission," Kiba says like a little kid.

"Alright, one down, two to go," Sakura says. "Kiba, who else should we get to go? We need two more."

"Umm, let's see. We can't take Naruto, something happened and Hinata is in the hospital. There's always Neji and Shino, those two never have anything to do," Kiba said.

"Great, but I was expecting you to say Lee and Shikamaru," Sakura said.

"Well, both of them are busy. Lee is out training with Guy and Shikamaru is in the Sand village," Kiba said.

"Well, then we have our group. Now we need to get everything we need and leave," Sakura says walking off. "Kiba, round up Neji and Shino and get ready to leave by noon."

~ At Sakura's apartment ~

"Alright, got everything I'll need, plus more incase Kiba or the others forget anything," Sakura said to herself. "Now, to just leave and forget about him." She sat on her bed holding something in her hands.

~ Flash back ~  
"Sakura, please join Jashin," Hidan pleaded.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if you join we can be immortal together," Hidan said handing her a Jashin pendant.

Sakura took the pendant, "Alright, but you have to promise something."

"Alright, what?" Hidan asked.

Sakura took his hand, "You have to promise to stay with me forever."

Hidan took Sakura in for a loving hug, "Only if you do the same."

"Of course," Sakura said as she kissed him deeply.

"I love you, my cherry blossom," Hidan said as they broke apart.

"I love you, too," Sakura said hugging him again.

~ Back to the present ~

Sakura looked at the pendant, 'Why did everything turn out wrong. I betrayed you Hidan. If I see you on this stupid mission, I'll give this back, finally letting go of the past and moving on with the present, with Kiba.'

Sakura slipped the pendant into her bag as Kiba yell, "Sakura, we're ready. Where are you?"

"Coming," She yelled coming out of the door.

"Alright, let's go," Neji said.

~ Somewhere between Konoha and the Akatsuki base ~

"Sakura, it's getting dark. We should rest for the night," Shino said coming up behind her.

"You're right. Let's set up a sleeping area here," she said stopping and setting her stuff down.

"Finally, we stop," Kiba said setting his stuff down. Shino and Neji did the same.

"Now, who's on duty first?" Neji asked.

"I will," Shino said. "Me, you, Kiba, and then Sakura. Aright, this will be the watch-out rounds."

"Alright, we'll sleep for a while, then you wake me up, then I'll wake Kiba after my turn. Then he'll wake Sakura, and she'll wake you after she'll done, right," Neji said.

"That sound good," Sakura said.

"Aright, now that watch-out is taken care of, we can go to sleep," Kiba say putting his arm around Sakura.

"Alright, sleep," Shino said sitting down for his duty. Than everyone goes off to sleep.

~ Later that night, still Shino's on duty ~

"Shino, can we talk?" Sakura asked quietly, so she didn't disturb the others.

"Sure," Shino said turning to her. Shino and Sakura were always able to talk to each other.

"Well, it's about the mission," she said.

"Is something about the mission bothering you?" Shino asked.

"Yeah. It's about the Akatsuki." Shino looked at her and said nothing. "I had a relationship with one of the members."

"Well that's not good Sakura. Did you end it?" Shino said looking at her still.

"Well, not all the way. I was given a decision and choice to stay in Konoha, but I never said anything to break it up," Sakura said staring at the stars.

"Well, do you expect to end it on the mission?" he asked.

"Hopefully," she said.

"Which member?" he asked.

Sakura pulled out the pendant, "The one who believes in this."

Shino took the pendant and observed it, "Alright, you can keep it a secret. The Akatsuki are dangerous and I know they might be around listening, so don't say his name."

"Shino, please don't tell Kiba," Sakura pleaded.

"I'll leave that to you. Kiba is your lover, so it is up to you when he needs to know," Shino says getting up.

"Is it Neji's turn?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, now go get some sleep," Shino says walking over to Neji. Sakura gets up, walks over to Kiba, lies down next to his, and falls asleep, until Kiba wakes her up for her turn.

~ The next day, at about noon ~

"Hey Sakura, where is the Akatsuki base?" Kiba asked walking along side her.

"Not really sure, I've never been there," she says looking ahead. "Neji, could you see if anything is up ahead?"

"Sure," Neji said. "I see three chakra sources, all three are strong."

Sakura felt her heart skip beats, "Do you think they are three Akatsuki?"

"Probably. We need to get closer to make sure," Neji said walking forward. Shino and Kiba fallowed. Sakura stayed still.

Kiba stops and walks back to her, "You alright, sweet?"

Sakura looks at him, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"C'mon you two, we need to get closer," Neji says before he falls to the ground. Shino had already been down.

"Shino, Neji!" Sakura yells. She looks at Kiba, he had his arms wrapped around her.

"The Akatsuki must have heard us," he whispered before getting knocked out.

Sakura screamed, "KIBA!" She kneels down to him.

"So, hanging with new guys?" one of the Akatsuki said.

"Sasori, what did you do to them?" Sakura says not looking at him.

"Just a simple blow to the back of the head, un," Deidara said coming out of the shadows, along with Hidan.

"Hi…da…n," Sakura said slowly.

"Hey," he said.

Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out the pendant, "Here, I wanted to give this back."

Hidan walked over to her and hugged her, "You promised to stay with me. What happened to that?"

Sakura looked at him with watery eyes, "Too many people found out about us, so I had to either stay with you or stay in Konoha. Deidara came and gave me the choices. He started to walk off, he told me to follow him if I was going to stay with you, but before I could decide, Deidara was out of my sight. I had chosen to stay here."

"Sakura," Hidan said sadly. "I still love you, and always will." This made Sakura burst into tears. Hidan held her closer.

"Don't cry blossom. Keep the pendant, and always remember me. Move on with your new love," he said getting up.

Sakura grabbed his cloak, "Hidan, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't leave my friends. And his name is Kiba." She pointed at the boy in the jacket.

"I understand," he said with his back to her. "But just remember this, you chose this life. And choosing this life makes us enemies."

Sakura clenched his cloak tighter, "Hidan."

He gets down on his knees, "Good bye, my cherry blossom." Sakura falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Hidan, c'mon, un," Deidara says as he and Sasori walk off. Hidan walks after them, never turning back to see the pink-haired woman again.

~ Time skip… five years later, Sakura is in the hospital ~

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine. It's over already," Sakura says looking up at her husband.

"Well, what is his name?" the nurse asked the couple.

Sakura looks up and smiles, "Hidan."

"Sakura," Shino says surprised.

"Kiba, and you give me my bag?" Sakura asked. Kiba hands her the bag. Sakura pulls out the Jashin pendant and hands it to the newly born, "He seems to like it."

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Shino asked looking at her.

"Yes, it seems perfect," Sakura said with a smile.

"Kiba, Sakura needs her rest," the nurse said.

"Oh, alright. C'mon Shino, let's get going," he said giving Sakura a kiss.

"See you guys later," Sakura says closing her eyes.

~ Later that day ~

Everything seemed quiet, until Sakura heard the door lock, "Hello."

"Sakura," a voice said as the person moved into the light.

"Hidan." Sakura said happily.

He looked at the little figure in her arms, "What is that?"

"My child. He's named after you," she says smiling.

"His name is Hidan," he says coming closer to her.

"Yes," she said.

Hidan put his hand on the child's head, "He looks like that Kiba kid, but has your eyes."

"Hidan, you need to leave," Sakura said sweetly.

"Huh, I know," he said sadly.

"Please don't think I'm being rude, but I don't want you to be caught," Sakura says putting her hand on his check.

Hidan walked towards the door and unlocks it, then goes to the window, "Bye Sakura, good luck." Sakura said thank you and bye as he left out the window.

Sakura never saw him again, but he was always watching. Making sure she and her new family were safe.

**:( i'm sorry i forgot to say this but i do not own the people in this story at all. i realy do not support theses cuples at all but i was borde so i did it. :) hope you enjoyed it thow!!**


End file.
